


Silence.

by thepinballer



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hospitals, SO, also have updated this after months of having typos in tis, natasha isn’t really in this but they talk about her, sad times folks, uh natasha isn’t dead lemme be clear here lmao, whuhgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: Marya and Sonya talk at the hospital.





	Silence.

“I’m sorry.”

 

Sonya looks up at the voice with wide eyes. Marya doesn’t meet them.

 

“I…” Marya pauses for a moment, letting out a shaky breath. “I’ve been cold towards you. I’m sorry.”

 

Sonya takes in the terrible dragon. Her back straight against the cheap plastic chair, her hands folded politely in her lap, her head bowed as if in prayer. She almost appears to be a parody of herself in the fluorescent hospital lights, her face bare and shadowed in pain.

 

“It’s okay.” Sonya’s voice comes out shakier than she expected. She knows that Marya’s never particularly liked her, though that’s not exactly what’s weighing on her mind at the moment. Grief does give one strange thoughts, though. 

 

Marya glances at her for a moment before looking back down at her hands.

 

Silence.

 

Marya takes a deep breath. “You’re a good cousin, Sonyushka.”

 

Silence.

 

“I should’ve noticed.”

 

Sonya looks up in time to see a single tear fall into Marya’s lap.

 

Maybe she should’ve noticed. Maybe there wasn’t time. It all happened so fast. It seemed as if one second Sonya and Natasha were barely arriving, hand in hand, excitedly chattering about the beauty of Moscow, and the next, rushing to the hospital in an ambulance, where the only thing Sonya could hear over the sirens were her own choked sobs. Maybe Sonya should’ve noticed. She should’ve seen his gaze at the opera. She shouldn’t have left. She should’ve stayed. She should have  _ stayed. _

 

She reaches out, gently bumping Marya’s knee with her hand. “It’ll be alright.”

 

Silence.


End file.
